


Love Letters to You

by Azubuike



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azubuike/pseuds/Azubuike
Summary: 5+1 fic5 times Stiles wrote Derek a love letter and the one time Derek wrote him one.





	1. Letter 1

It started with a joke. Stiles sent Derek flowers and a letter to his desk at the sheriff’s station, knowing that it would cause his boyfriend to become incredibly flustered and embarrassed. The flowers where his favorite, deep black roses, the envelope, however, was an eye-burning hot pink. His name written across it in a horrible attempt at what looks to be cursive.

My Dearly Beloved,

I count the hours until I can see your face again. Oh, how I miss you so much, for my life is nothing but a colorless day without you in it. You are the air I breathe and the wind beneath my wings. I love you to the moon and back,

Love, Your lonely boyfriend,

Stiles

Derek couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the stupidness of it all, yet he couldn’t help running his fingers over the words “My Dearly Beloved.” Completely bewildered on how Stiles could possibly make him feel like a lovestruck teenager with just a simple letter. The night of the first letter Derek comes home, carrying the flowers as if they were a child. When he spotted Stiles, he placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips and whispered a quiet thank you as he went on his way. From that moment on, Stiles made it his mission to make Derek know just how much he loved and appreciated him.


	2. Letter 2

The next letter didn’t appear until Stiles had to go out of town for a conferences meetings with the hospital's board of directors. When Derek got home after his shift, sitting on the kitchen counter in a bright yellow envelope was the letter.

My love and my life,

I hate having to leave you for more than a day, Truthfully, I hate leaving you period. Every year I’m forced to go to these week-long meetings, stuck in a boardroom full of people with sticks up their asses. This year I was able to drag Melissa with me, but I would rather be forced to stay here by myself if I was able to spend just an hour with you. Just to hear you talk about your day as you try to shove all of your food into your mouth at once. You eat like a dog ( Yes the pun was attended). Being able to hear you complain about how Lydia came in again to flirt with Parrish and how someone needs to knock some sense into them. Being able to feel you hook our ankles together, I love how you do that. Every meal and every time you lock our ankles. I remember the first time you did it, God your face went so red. Like you thought I was going to yell at you or shove you away. You started apologizing and moving your foot away, but I just smiled at you and slide my foot against yours, waiting. I would wait forever for you. Thank the lord one of us made a move, cause holy hell that would have sucked, But just so you know, I would have waited. I would wait till the end of time for you Derek. I love you to the moon and back.

Love, Stiles

If by the end of the letter Derek’s cheeks were wet and his hands were shaking, no one was there to judge. The minute Stiles walked through the door the following week, Derek was there placing a gentle kiss on his lips and whispering thank you, as his cheeks and ears went rosy.


	3. Letter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one gets a bit angsty

The next letter doesn’t appear until after they had a fight. A bad one. Derek had been shot on the job because he went running in without a protective vest on. Yes, Derek can heal and he is supernatural but 3 bullets was a lot to take even a werewolf. Stiles was angrily pacing by the front door when Derek entered the house. His arm was in a sling, a nasty bruise was across his jaw, and Stiles could tell he was favoring his left side. Tears started flowing down his cheeks the minute he saw him.

“You didn’t even call me. Melissa had to call me to say that my fuckin boyfriend was just brought in because he was shot three fuckin times and was hit across the face with a metal pipe! Why the hell didn’t you call!?” Stiles' face was red by the time he was done, tears uncontrollably falling down his cheeks.

“I’m fine. I’ve handled worst, this was nothing. The bullets went right in and right out, barely doing any damage.” Derek answered as he entered the house walking past Stiles and into the kitchen.

“You didn’t call. You promised, you promised me that you would tell me if anything happened to you. You said you trusted me. I gave you my everything Derek. I told you all of my secrets and flaws. I gave you my body, my life, and my heart. And you couldn’t even spare a fuckin second to pick up your god damn phone and call me! Tell me, Hale, what the hell did I do wrong! Please fuckin tell me cause I would love to know, what made you fuckin think that you being shot wouldn’t affect me? Answer me that, Hale.” Stiles' voice was strong and loud. Booming throughout the quiet house, Derek just bowed his head and kept his back to Stiles.

“No, you do not get to go cowering like some pup with his tail between his legs. You-” Stiles words were caught off as Derek turned around, fangs out and eyes burning red. A roar echoed throughout the house, burning Stiles' ears. Stiles let out a sad laugh when Derek finished, the hurt shining in his eyes.

“So that’s what you want? Me to gravel and beg like some scared little pup? Want me to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness because I yelled at the big scary Alpha? In case you forgot, oh mighty one, I’m not a wolf. You can’t just flash your eyes red to fix a problem. You need to talk out your problems like a normal human being or did you truly turn into a monster?” The last word his Derek like a slap, he stood there in the kitchen watching Stiles walk down the hallway and slam the guest bedroom door behind him. He felt frozen in his spot, he didn’t know how long he stood there, but his legs gave out and he sank to the floor. Staring at the door Stiles had slammed shut, hoping that the door would open and Stiles would walk out with a dorky smile on his face, help him off the ground and hug him. He sat there frozen until he saw a folded piece of paper slide out from under the door. Not bothering to stand, Derek crawled until he sat in front of the door picking up the letter with shaking hands.

My Love,

I’m sorry. But you should be too. I’m not wrong to be angry, but I was horribly wrong to call a monster. God, Derek you are nothing like a monster, you are so far from being a monster. I wish I could go back in time and punch myself for saying something like that. I was just so worried earlier and then you were being so closed off so I yelled and yelled. Derek, you are NOT a monster, you never have been. I need you to know that you are not a monster. You are the most loving person I know. When you find out I’m having a bad day at work, you send me hourly photos of you making the stupidest faces in the world. When I caught that killer flu you called off work and stayed with me. You made me your mom’s broth soup, and let me use you as a personal heater/pillow. I don’t know if you knew this but I remember how you would stroke my hair and sing to me softly as I slept. Winnie the Pooh, that’s what you sang to me. It’s what your mother use to sing to you when you were sick. I wish you would sing more, I love hearing your voice. Do you remember when we first met? I was 16 and as out with Scott looking for his inhaler. You just appeared out of nowhere, a frown on your face as you growled at us like an old man to get off your property. I never would have thought that one day I would be living on that property, in a home that I help build up from nothing, as a doctor, and with you. You changed everything. From the moment I saw you in the woods, I knew, I could feel it in my bones that you were important. You changed my life in every way. I never thought I would find anyone. I was so in love with Lydia and she didn’t even know who I was. I thought I was hopeless, that I wasn’t meant to be loved, Then you punched me in the face (Literally) and I was hooked. You changed my life for the better. And yes, we fight and sometimes it’s bad. Like this one, but one thing will always remain the same after every single fight. I LOVE YOU DEREK HALE. I love you to the moon and back.

Love (Your extremely sorry boyfriend),

Stiles

Stiles name left his mouth without him even realizing it. Soon the door was opened and he was faced with a red-eyed Stiles nervously playing with his hands from where he sat on the ground. The second his eyes locked with Stiles, Derek was grabbing him pulling him into his lap. Burying his face into Stiles' neck and cried. He cried until his throat become sore and his body didn’t have any tears left.

“I’m so sorry, Stiles. I wanted to call you, I just didn’t want you to see me the way I was.” Derek’s voice was thick and shallow.

“What way?” Stiles asked softly as he ran his hand through Derek’s hair.

“Scared. I didn’t want you to see me scared.”

“Oh, Der. I’m so sorry I yelled at you.”

“I’m sorry too,” Derek mumbled from where he was buried in stiles neck. They sat there until the sun came up, Derek’s face pressed into Stiles' neck inhaling his scent and Stiles wrapped up in Derek’s lap fingers carting through his hair.


	4. Letter 4

Ever since the night of the fight, Stiles has been leaving post-it notes all over the house for Derek to find. Some under plates and cups, in the fridge, once he found one on the toilet seat cover. They were simple notes, things like “I love your eyes.” or “ I forget how to breath when I see you in your dark green henley.” There cute and they make Derek smile, but a true letter didn’t appear until on his birthday. Derek woke up on a cold November morning, with a weight settled heavily on his chest. Opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of Stiles smiling down brightly at him.

“Morn,” Derek said tiredly voice thick with sleep. He heard Stiles let out a smile laugh,

“Happy Birthday, love,” Stiles said sweetly leaning down to bump his nose against Derek’s before letting their lips meet in a slow, sweet kiss. When Stiles started to lean away, Derek reached his hand up to draw him back in.

“No. No more kisses. I have plans and we are going to stick to them.” Stiles replied pulling himself away from Derek and sitting up straight.

“But it's my birthday,” Derek said in a soft voice adding his signature pouting face with it.

“I don’t care. I have a schedule and we are sticking to it.” Stiles answered poking Derek’s chest to make his point clear.

“Alright, then what are we supposed to be doing then?”

“Well, I am going to go make you a wonderful breakfast while you lay in bed and read this,” Stiles answered as he pulled out a baby blue envelope from his pocket. Stiles let out a laugh as he watched Derek shot straight up and how his eyes went back and forth from the envelope in his hand to meet his eyes.

“That’s for me?” His voice was barely a whisper as he gently took the envelope from Stiles.

“Only ever for you,” Stiles whispered back as he leaned forward to place a kiss on Derek’s temple before he left the room. Taking in a deep breathe, Derek opened up the envelope.

To my beautiful Sourwolf,

Happy Birthday, my love. I still feel butterflies in my stomach every time I call you that. Which is ridiculous because we’ve been together for almost 4 years now, and I’ve been in love with you since I was 17. Also, you’re turning 28!!! God, you’re becoming such an old man. You’ll be getting grey hairs soon. ( Just between the two of us, we both know you are going to look hot as fuck with a salt and pepper due). I know you believed for the longest time that you would never make it this far. That you would never make it past 25, that you would have probably have been killed. I am so fuckin glad that you finally got that shit idea out of your head. My life would be so dark without you, Der. After the Nogitsune, I was just so lost and broken. Every time I closed my eyes, I could hear and see his voice. I could see all of the people I had hurt, and the ones I killed. I know that “It wasn’t me.” that the actions were not of my own accord But it wasn’t until you came back, that I actually started to feel better. I starting feeling safe whenever I would wake up screaming from the terrors my head was showing me, you would always be there. Even though I was so incredibly anger at you for leave and not saying goodbye. I loved having you back, I loved having you there. I love how you held me against your chest, making sure I could hear your heartbeat. Telling me over and over again that you were here and alive. I don’t know how I will ever show you or tell you how grateful I am for you. All I can do is love you and tell you every day.

So buckle in Der-Bear cause it’s about to get sappy as fuck. I love the way you look in the morning, how your hair on one side it's always wild and how you have pillow marks on your cheeks. I love how you sing when you think you're alone, how you go completely red when I catch you. I love how some days I’ll come home to music playing and you just take my hand and start swinging me around the room. The biggest smile plastered onto your face, your eyes so bright. I love how playful you are. No one would believe me if I said that Derek Hale is the biggest cuddly playful dork in the world. But I love how I'm the only one that gets to see you like this. See you turn full wolf and playing hide & seek, I love how happy you are when you wolf out. When you get happy as a wolf, your tail wags fuckin wages, Derek. Do you know how cute that is? God, I could go on forever saying every little thing that I love about you but I think spending the rest of my life showing you is a better idea. I love to the moon and back.

Love,

Stiles

P..S. look up.

Derek stared at the letter for a minute just in utter confusion at the last line. Slowly he finally looked up to finding Stiles fidgeting nervously in the doorway.

“Sti? What’s going on?” Derek asked as he stood up from the bed slowly walking over to face him.

“If been told over and over again that I shouldn’t be doing this today, but I just can’t think of any other way to do this. Cause every day for the past 2 months I’ve been trying to find the right time, but no time felt right. Not until I saw you this morning, the blankets pulled up all the way to your chin. Your hair a crazy mess of raven curls, your mouth open and you were slightly drooling on your pillow. So I don’t want to wait anymore Derek, I can’t wait.” Taking in a deep breathe Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box. Derek felt his heart stop,

“I love you, Derek Hale. I love you so much. Will you marry me?” Stiles felt his heartbeat in his ears when he met Derek’s kaleidoscopic eyes. The swirls of green, brown, grey, and blue filled with a terrifying mix of fear and hope.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on one knee?” Derek asked with a smile.

‘Yeah and I'm also not supposed to ask you on your birthday, but I fucked that up too.”

“You haven’t fucked anything up,” Derek said sweetly as he ran his hand through Stiles' hair.

“Is that your way of saying yes?” Stiles asked letting out a nervous giggle.

“Oh shit, yes. Yes, stiles I’ll marry you.”

“Oh thank God!” Stiles yelled before smashing his lips against Derek's, their teeth clicking together from how much both of them were smiling. Stiles pulled back slightly, leaning his forehead against Derek's. Slowing he reached down and grabbed Derek’s hand, with shaky fingers he slides the ring on.

“It’s perfect. Stiles, it’s so incredibly perfect!” Derek let out with a laugh as he picked Stiles off the ground and started spinning them around. Only stopping when Stiles claimed he was going to puke. As Stiles watched Derek run around the house with the most beautiful smile on his face, he knows that he had made the best decision in his life.


	5. Letter 5

It wasn’t until both of them were standing at the altar when Derek received a love letter.

“I know I'm supposed to be telling you how much I love you and how I’ll vow to stay with you forever. But I think we both know that it’s these stupid little letters truly show how I feel. So, here you go I guess.” Stiles mumbled as he handed Derek a deep red envelope.

“They're not stupid. They're perfect, they mean everything to me.” Derek replied quickly as he opened the letter.

“Glad you think that cause you’re going to read this one out loud, “ Stiles said with a smirk, only to have Derek raise a questioning eyebrow, “It’s appropriate I swear.” Clearing his throat Derek unfolded the letter.

“ To my husband,

So, we did it. Or I guess we are doing it. We’re standing in front of everyone we care about and love, But the thing is, I don’t need any of this. I love everyone here and I love that they actually bothered to show up. It’s just we could be doing this in Vegas, a courthouse, or a gross- ass trench for all I care, what makes it special and perfect is that it's you. That I get to marry Derek fuckin Hale. That you are becoming Derek Stilinski-Hale, you're going to be a Stilinski! Dad I fuckin did it! “ Derek couldn’t help but laugh his head off when the sheriff leaned over and gave Stiles a high five.

“God I’m marrying a dork!”

“You already knew what you were getting into, I write you love letters. Our first really turn date, and I don’t count all of those monster stakeouts; the very first I took you to Comic-Con. I made you dress up.” Stiles said as his cheeks went rosy from laughing.

“To be fair I could of say no to dress up if I wanted.”

“BULLSHIT!” Erica yelled from the audience. Causing a laugh to rumble through the crowd. Derek just rolled his eyes choosing to go back reading, ignoring the heat that spread across his cheeks.

“Anyway here’s that part where I get sappy, like really sappy. Buckle in Der-Bear. Cause here we go. I love you, and I know you already know this and you know how much, but I don’t think I’ve ever told you when I fell in love with you Derek. It was after a nightmare, Dad had to work the night shift so you were staying with me. For the first few weeks, you didn’t sleep, you just sat on the ground by the bed and guarded me. Like some creature was going to come and give me the nightmares, but you were there to stop them. I know if anything ever came in, you would give your life to protect me. That fact still scares me to this day, it makes me feel too incredibly loved. I never know how much comfort another person could bring me. To this day I still remember every detail of that nightmare, I remember seeing myself with my eyes glassed over and black. I was locked in a glass box and I had to watch myself kill you. I watched you die, and I guess that this is a bit much for our wedding day but screw it. So after that happened, I woke up screaming your name and seconds later you were there. You wrapped your arms around me and leaned your forehead against mine, You told me that you were there and alive, and it was in that moment I realized I love you. That you were it for me, I don’t need anyone or anything as long as I have you. So, I vow to love you and to make sure you never forget that love. Cause I love you to the moon and back.

Love your husband,

Stiles Stilinski-Hale

Derek couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks as he finished Stiles letter. Smiling softly at his groom as he wiped tears from his cheeks.

“To the moon and back,” Derek whispered between them as he leaned his forehead against Stiles.

“To the moon and back,” Stiles replied bumping their noses together.

“Not wanting to waste any more time, my I see the rings.” The priest asked as he nodded toward Scott who held the rings.

“Stiles Stilinski, do you take Derek Hale to love and to hold?”

“I do,” Stiles answered his voiced muffled with tears as Derek slide the ring onto his finger.

“And do you, Derek Hale take Stiles Stilinski to love and to hold?

“I do.” Smiling brightly as Stiles slide the ring on.

“Then without further ado, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss!” Derek didn’t even wait until the priest finished before he grabbed Stiles waist, pulling him close and kissing him with everything he had.


	6. +1

Stiles woke up on the morning of their one year anniversary, only to find the other half of the bed cold and empty. Resting on Derek’s pillow was a lavender colored envelope with Stiles's name written in Derek’s perfect handwriting. Stiles couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread across his body as he picked up the letter.

To my beautiful husband,

Meet me at the cabin. I already have your stuff packed. Don’t make me wait any longer.

-Derek

P.S. Love you to the moon and back.

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh his head off at the letter, Derek’s actions were always better than his words. God, Derek couldn’t write for shit. But to Stiles, he was perfect in every single way.


End file.
